Aircraft
by Sword Dancer Sapphy
Summary: One-Shot. Shoutmon has a problem... and it involves a little game called. 'Aircraft'. Rated T for swearing.


OmegaShoutmon hates Aircraft.

'Aircraft' is an annoying game of which a digimon grabs OmegaShoutmon's V crest and ride him like a freaking machine.

It makes OmegaShoutmon pissed off beyond relief.

And today, it seems that some of his friends intend to 'play' the game with him. That being Gumdramon, Damemon, and an unsure Lunamon.

* * *

"Okay guys… Let the games begin." Gumdramon said mischievously.

"Um… Gumdramon… Are you sure this is alright? Shouto seems like he hates the game. I don't want to anger him…"

Gumdramon scoffed.

"Come on Lunamon. He won't get mad at you. For us, eh." He shrugged.

"Yeah don't worry Lunamon dame dame." Damemon reassured her.

"Alright. Let's get this started then!"

* * *

OmegaShoutmon had been training near his castle at the backyard.

Why was he doing this?

Well ever since Quartzmon had given him that fatal blow, he wanted to make sure that would never happen again.

But just as he training, a disturbance came.

Gumdramon, who had appeared almost out of nowhere, jumped on OmegaShoutmon and began to pull on his crest.

"Come on boy! Fly high to the sky! Show everyone you can do it!" he exclaimed.

OmegaShoutmon took one second to face-palm before realizing what he meant by his stupid choices of words.

"Get the fuck OFF me you little bastard!" OmegaShoutmon screamed as he thrashed about.

He finally managed to shake him off and flew up into the sky. As he was flying up, he looked back down to see Gumdramon had disappeared.

To not risk the chance of getting caught by him, he flew off.

When he was far enough, he stopped and hovered for a while.

He sighed.

"Why the hell does he pick THIS time to bother me? Shit, I swear that dumbass has wings of his own!"

He sighed… Again.

"When I find the bastard who came up with this stupid game, I swear…!" he shouted.

But when he did that, he alerted his childhood friend, Lilymon. She was tending the flowers and heard him so she decided to fly up and see what the matter was.

"Hey Shouto! What's the matter?" she asked.

"Oh hey Lily." He said upon noticing her flying up. "I'm just blowing off some steam is all." Liliymon scoffed. "That's not hard to believe hot-head…" He glared at her informing her that he had heard her.

"Sorry, sorry." She apologized.

"It's okay. Anyway, you know about the stupid game, 'Aircraft' right?" he growled.

"Oh yeah! That game is-" She noticed the look he gave her. "Is uh- BAD! Totally uncool!" Lilymon said hoping he wouldn't get angrier than he is.

"Yeah… By the way, you know who started this?" he asked.

Lilymon backed up a bit. OmegaShoutmon was suspicious and decided to press on.

"Lily, Do. You know. Anything. About this?" he asked again, this time sternly.

Lilymon gulped. She never would have thought Shoutmon (technically OmegaShoutmon) of all mons would talk to her as if she was a guilty 6-year old.

"Err, well… You're gonna laugh at this."

He narrowed his eyes and waited.

"I kinda… Sorta… Kinda… Startedthe gamething." She answered him hoping he wouldn't heard the last part.

"WHAT!?"

Crap.

"I'm sorry! I didn't actually MEAN to start it! Cutemon jumped onto me while I flew (don't ask me how) and started to ride me as if I was an airplane! I then told him sarcastically, _why don't you just ride on Shoutmon!? His Cho-Shinka form is WAY faster than me! Maybe even faster than 'Aircraft!'!_ And I guess he took it literally."

"ARRGH! WHAT THE HELL LILYMON!?" he screamed unsheathing his sharp teeth.

"I said I'm sorry! Uh… Oh! Hey did you see Lunamon today!?" Liliymon said hoping to ease his anger.

That did the trick.

He immediately sheathed his teeth and went from furious, to happy…ish. Lilymon did a little victory-cheer. Lunamon was apparently his 'weak-spot'. The minute you mention something about her, he eases his anger. However, only Lilymon knows about this. Well, originally only Balistamon knew but, Lilymon found out later on. He obviously has a crush on her.

Not that he would admit it though.

"Lunamon? I thought she was with you tending your flowers." He said a little calmly.

"Nope. The last time I saw her was about 8 hours ago." She answered.

He slumped.

Did something bad happen?

"Oh wait! Now that you mention it, I saw Gumdramon and Damemon going to the Disk Zone the same time I saw her. "Really?" "Yeah. It was just about the time I was leaving. Maybe they saw her? Ask them. They're probably here somewhere now." she told him.

"Hm. I guess I could just go ask one of them. See ya later Lily." He said as he flew off.

Once he was far enough, he just realized he had let her go.

The one who started this whole shit.

"DAMMIT LILIYMON!"

Meanwhile Liliymon, who had gone back to tending the flowers, heard his yell and smirked.

"Oh Shouto… Your too easy." She said while watering a white rose which Lunamon had planted.

* * *

OmegaShoutmon flew across the sky fast. He wanted to find those 2 mons quickly to make sure Lunamon was okay and get back to training. Maybe not Gumdramon since the earlier… show.

But whatever.

He spotted Damemon in the fields. He seemed like he was waiting for something… Someone.

Oh well.

"Oi! Damemon! I need to ask you something…!" OmegaShoutmon said while landing until Damemon jumped on his head and grabbed his V crest.

"Oh Godramon not you too!" OmegaShoutmon yelled while trying to shake him off.

He wouldn't budge though.

"Oh come on! Get the fuck off!"

OmegaShoutmon flew up high to the sky. Really high.

Seriously.

You could see space from where he was.

Err, Digital Space that is.

"Uh… Flying high up to space to try and get rid of me is no good dame dame." Damemon said smiling.

OmegaShoutmon smirked. "Oh we'll see about that."

Just as Damemon was about to ask him what he was talking about, OmegaShoutmon suddenly flew downwards to the surface. Fast. Really fast.

In fact so fast, they were on fire. Literally.

"AHHH! BEING ON FIRE IS NO GOOD DAME DAME!" Damemon screamed.

He finally stopped mid-air which made Damemon lose his grip and fall down hard and fast to the ground.

When he landed, he made a crater the size of a Greymon's foot.

OmegaShoutmon smirked as he landed with a few minor burns though.

Not that he cared.

"Damemon!" Gumdramon yelled as he ran up to Damemon, who was climbing out of the crater.

"You okay dude?" he asked.

He was about to reply when, *BONK* came a hard fist on both their heads.

They looked up to see OmegaShotmon with a furious face.

"You guys are dead meat." He chuckled as he cracked his knuckles.

They would have probably run away but, they still had a secret weapon.

"Oh a contraire King, But there's still one more. But the question is, are you ready for he-err it?"

"Bring it you little-" OmegaShoutmon was about to finish when he felt the last one hop on his head.

"HEY! GET-" He was cut off by a voice.

"Let's fly Shouto!" Lunamon, who was the secret weapon chirped.

OmegaShoutmon froze. His eyes bulged out of his socket.

Lunamon!? Seriously!? The one he had been worrying about before, was the secret weapon!?

Ah shit.

"Lunamon…" whispered OmegaShoutmon, who was blushing a deep red which was almost un-noticeable.

He growled at the 2 troublemakers who were giggling at his reaction.

"Please get off me…"

Lunamon was about to obey before remembering what Gumdramon said earlier.

"_Oh by the way, make that cute pouty face you always do when you really want something."_

Lunamon took a deep breath and made the cutest, pouty face she could make.

Of course when OmegaShoutmon saw this, his heart nearly stopped.

Danm it.

"Fine… I'll fly." He finally said giving up.

Lunamon cheered for joy. Doing that made OmegaShoutmon's heart melt.

How the hell can she be so freaking cute?

Just as he was about to take off with Lunamon (who he put in his arms instead of his V crest), a "Hold Up!" stopped him.

Now Gumdramon and Damemon were on his V crest. "It's not fair if you take Lunamon and not us you know." Gumdramon said snidely. OmegaShoutmon growled.

"Yeah! Playing no fair is no good dame dame!" Damemon said too.

"Ha! Like hell I'd-" OmegaShoutmon was cut off by Lunamon though.

"Oh that'll be fun! Right Shouto?" she said with that cute smile.

"Uhh… Yeah sure." He growled out.

Gumdramon and Damemon high-fived each other. OmegaShoutmon groaned. He actually let them win!

Danm it!

Lunamon saw that he was upset and decided to try and cheer him up.

"Shouto. Thank you for allowing us to fly with you. Here's my thanks." She said while cupping his cheek. She then leaned in and kissed his cheek.

He turned red.

Really red.

He even had steam blow from his…ears?

He then flew off into the sky in super speed.

"Jeez King! You blow a steam pipe or something!?" Gumdramon shouted while hanging for his dear life along with Damemon.

Lunamon however was enjoying the ride.

"Shouto is amazing! Faster please!" she shouted.

He smirked.

"Anything for you!" OmegaShoutmon said grinning.

He swore he saw her blush for a second which made him grin deeper.

So yeah.

Shoutmon gets really pissed when someone tries to play 'Aircraft' with him.

However, there is one single exception.

"Weeeee!" exclaimed Lunamon.

"_Maybe I should give free rides for Lunamon once in a while."_ He thought as he continued to fly off with them.

* * *

**AH! Finally done this! I've been meaning to do this ever since I read Chapter 8 of DragonNiro's story about one-shots with Keldeo and Meloetta.**

**Now see ya! I still have to do two new stories about a crossover AND a rewrite.**

**Buh bye.**


End file.
